


Hum, Little One

by TEC



Series: We Still Hold The World To Our Heart. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lyrical Poetry, Personification, Personification of Earth, Personification of Elements, Personification of Weather, Poetry, Symbolism, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEC/pseuds/TEC
Summary: "Oh, Sister Thunder, with her beautiful tattoos.Oh, Brother Fire, tracing our doom.Oh, the world is singing their destructive tune.Oh, the child is humming their broken harmony."
Series: We Still Hold The World To Our Heart. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737670





	Hum, Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my Twitter, World's Smallest Stories, for updates on my poems and short stories. I will love to be able to talk to you all, if you want to message me on there too! I also use my Twitter as a means to get ideas out, so if you want to see my "small" stories, check them out:
> 
> https://twitter.com/WorldsSmallest2

Oh, how the thunder rolls.  
Oh, how the wind whispers.  
Oh, how the world seems to stop,  
When the little one hums.

When do you know it’s over?  
When do you know your due is due?  
When do you see the mistakes pile up?  
It’s when the little one cannot find a tune.

Oh, Sister Thunder, with her beautiful tattoos.  
Oh, Brother Fire, tracing our doom.  
Oh, the world is singing their destructive tune.  
Oh, the child is humming their broken harmony.

You know the world is dead and gone,  
When a child cannot muster a smile.  
When such innocence is dead and gone,  
You know you’ve run your last sweet mile.

I speak for Man himself, when I see we are sorry.  
We’ve made mistakes, we’ve made a lot.  
And, I speak for all of us, when I say we will never stop.  
But, does that mean our fate is sealed, oh Brother Fire?

I’m so sorry, precious little one,  
That you can no longer hum.  
But, I promise, my little dear,  
That the world is not quite gone.

It’s singing a classic tune,  
Of chivalry and justice.  
I know you would like that much,  
So, would you hum with me?

I see that smile is slowing going down.  
I know that smile will soon become a frown.  
But, humor me, won’t you dear?  
You control our fate.

If I cannot get you to hum,  
Your frown will seal our fate.  
I know the world is dead and gone,  
But, would you heal our fate?

A tune is so hard to wield,  
It’s quite the mighty weapon.  
Singing is so surreal,  
It blurs what’s truly real.

But humming is so, so sweet,  
It’s freedom and it’s innocence.  
Everyone can hold their tune,  
So would you hum for me?

Brother Fire is closing in,  
He is might angry.  
He says how could we use his gift,  
For only greed and vanity.

Sister Thunder is crashing down,  
She brings the Hounds of Hell.  
The Earth is only standing still,  
We no longer have her walls.

And, how can we blame them?  
We’ve forsaken our own brother, Fire.  
We’ve cursed our sister, Thunder.  
We’ve abused our own mother, Earth.

It really is quiet the wonder,  
How we’ve lasted this long,  
With our long, long list of many wrongs.  
But, maybe we can fix it?

Brother Fire might be calmed.  
Sister Thunder could be loved.  
Our dearest Mother Earth,  
She will not forgive, unless we give it our all.

Child, won’t you hum for me?  
Give us one last chance?  
Humanity is something else,  
It takes, but it has so much.

We can prove that we can change,  
Though many believe we are deranged.  
I will speak to our Family,  
Because, only forgiveness can set us free.

Dear One, will you hum for me?  
One tune, one note, even if you choke.  
You are perfect, not ruined, heart not hardened.  
I will prove to them all that we can fix this…

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first series! This will be a series of connected poems, with the narrator as the main character. I've always loved poetry, and have been meaning to try this idea, and style, out for a while! Hope you all loved it, and I hope you all are staying safe and healthy.  
> Wash your hands, keep hugs to emojis, and:
> 
> HAPPY WRITING!


End file.
